Functional and non-functional substituted alkyl silanes are known to the art for their bonding ability to a variety of inorganic/mineral matrices including glass, silica, aluminum trihydrate, clays, talc, titanium dioxide, etc., as well as certain metals/metaloids like aluminum, titanium, silicon, iron, copper, zinc, etc. Alkoxysilane treatment of a mineral affects surface properties converting an initially hydrophilic to a hydrophobic-organophilic material. Applications have been based on this phenomenon. For example, masonry is waterproofed and resists halide ion intrusion when finished with an alkoxysilane (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,065 to Seiler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,796 to Brown et al). Minerals when pretreated with alkoxy-silanes are made compatible with organic polymers increasing wet-out and decreasing viscosity of the mix. Composites derived from mineral filled or reinforced thermosets, thermoplastics or elastomers show improved performance properties, in particular resistance to aging in humid environments, when a functional alkyl alkoxysilane is used to either precoat the mineral or as an integral component composites that have shown property improvement by functional alkyl silane additives include polyesters-saturated and unsaturated, EPDM, SBR, polyisoprene, phenolics, epoxies, polyolefins, polyamides, polyimides, polyurethanes, acrylics, alkyds, PVC, and the like.
Terpenes are naturally occurring isoprene homologs that enjoy commercialization as intermediates (vitamins and insecticides), aroma and flavor components, disinfectants, cleaning compounds, catalysts, inhibitors and the like. In contrast to petroleum based chemicals, terpenoids, derived from natural sources (plants-pines and animals) are a renewable resource that contain an abundance of both unsaturation and chirality.
This invention describes certain terpenoid silanes resulting in novel compositions that show significant utility in the chemical industry in the uses described above.
The present invention provides certain novel silane derivatives of terpenoid hydrocarbons, particularly limonene and pinene to yield chiral derivatives, which compounds are useful as waterproofing materials when applied to concrete driving surfaces in the manner indicated in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,796.